1. Field
Interaction between wireless devices, one of which may be equipped with a directional radio (a radio with a directional antenna for directional sensing capabilities) can be used in directional peer-to-peer networking. Wireless radios can be configured to infer the proximity of different nearby wireless devices and the direction of different signals and their originating devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, only devices which are enabled with directional radios can infer the direction of other wireless devices. Moreover, the interaction between legacy devices is not directional in nature. For example, directional gestures like flicking content from a legacy device to other legacy devices cannot be performed. Hence inferring the direction of different wireless devices is challenging for legacy devices.
Conventionally there is no inference or transfer of the proximity location information of a legacy device to itself or other legacy devices from a directional radio device.